Deciding the correct order of words in a translated sentence is one of the hardest problems in machine translation. This problem is especially important for translations between languages that have significantly different word orders, such as translations from English to Japanese, German, or Russian. Predicting word orders is challenging because existing statistical models are not sufficiently accurate and because the search problem is very hard due to the extremely large space of possible orders.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.